


Struck A Chord

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple has some hidden talents that Belle finally finds out about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struck A Chord

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

 

Now that he was a simple pawn shop owner and landlord, Rumple found himself having a lot of free time on his hands. His only busy day was rent day, going around town and collecting payment. Most of his time was focused on fixing the disasters the heroes got themselves into, sometimes his fault, but most of the time because of their stupidity.

Belle had been dropping hints here and then that maybe he should start decluttering their home, especially with the inevitable arrival of their new family remember, which both had told Dr. Whale they’d rather not know the gender just yet.

So there he was, the previous Dark One, cleaning his home and finding out that what his wife said was through, he was pretty much a hoarder of antiques (Belle had said junk with a smile but Rumple wouldn’t go and agree with her on that). He had asked Dove to look around town for a good place to turn into some storage place for all the things he had. He wasn’t going to throw them away, some of them looked like a good restoration would bring them as good as new and could probably added to the shop counter.

He was just about to continue with the task at hand when his eyes landed on a very old and looked to be well used acoustic guitar. It was a deep dark brown with some parts already had patches of the paint missing. The strings look like it had gathered dust already and strap look to be a breath to tearing apart.

Rumple took it off its stand and turned it over a few times. It looked to still be in decent shape. He turned to sit on the couch and placed the guitar on his thigh and started strumming the strings. In no time, he was playing song after song that he accessed via his cursed memories. Gold was fond of the thing and taught himself a few songs, before finally just strumming random chords to ease his mind.

Rumple didn’t know how long he had sat there playing the guitar but after a random song he had thought of himself, he heard a person clapping from the entrance to the living room. Sure enough, he turned to see Belle with a very amused smile on her face.

“I see the spring cleaning was interrupted,” said Belle as she sat beside her husband. “I didn’t know you played.”

“Gold did,” replied Rumple with a smile as he settled the guitar on the floor, standing up, hands leaning on the top of it. “I did need a hobby for that 28 years of routinely days.”

“You know any more songs?” asked Belle with a sheepish smile and Rumple noticed her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

Rumple smiled and repositioned the guitar back on his hip. “I think I know something you might like.”

He began plucking the strings again in a slow tempo and Belle couldn’t help but smile as Rumple’s voice joined the beautiful music he brought to life with the guitar.

She clapped harder when he had ended and Rumple’s face turned a slight shade of red.

“That was beautiful,” said Belle, taking one of his hands into her own. “You should play more often.”

Rumple thought for a moment as he placed the guitar back on the stand. “No, I don’t think so.” He began as he turned to look at Belle’s confused look. “This particular magic should only be reserved for you.”

Belle smiled and was instantly on her feet and wrapping her arms around her husband. “I believe you are right.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
